Let me take care of you
by tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: College AU. 4 times Maggie and Alex take care of each other, stressed over schoolwork or sick.


1.

When Alex steps into her shared apartment with Maggie, what she sees melted her.

Maggie is sitting on the couch, laptop placed on her lap, hair tied up into a messy bun, glasses perched on her nose, fingers typing fast on the keyboard.

"Hey babe" Alex greets while kicking off her shoes and putting her backpack down.

"Hey Danvers" Maggie turns her head to look at Alex with a tired smile on her face.

College has done a toll on both of them. Tired looks are visible on the faces of both of the girls.

Alex walks to the couch and plops down beside her girlfriend, head in her now empty lap as Maggie has put away her laptop after saving her work.

"How's the lab?" Maggie asks while combing her hand through Alex's short locks.

"Still haven't got the result I want but I did had some progress today, so yeah" Alex shrugs, her shoulders stiff from hunching over the bench and microscope for a long time.

Of course Maggie has noticed that. She nudges Alex to sit up so she can move her hands to massage her properly.

"Gosh Mags, you are such a saint"

"I love you too babe" Maggie says while leaning down to press a kiss on Alex's neck.

2.

"Mags?" Alex emerges from the bedroom doorway, voice thick with sleep.

"Alex? Did I wake you up?" Maggie stops typing as she turns to see Alex walking towards her.

"No babe, the bed just feels cold without you" Alex reaches out to tuck a strand of Maggie's hair behind her ear and engulfs her into a hug.

"Awwww you're so sweet" Maggie melts into Alex's embrace. She's so tired.

"Come to bed with me?" Alex can see how exhausted Maggie is. Her face's pale, eyes red and watery.

"I want to, but I still get this paper to be done. It's due in 2 days and I'm only halfway through it. I don't think I can finish it if I go to sleep now..." Maggie rambles, voice trembling.

"Shush babe, you will be fine" Alex cut off Maggie's ramble with a peak on her forehead.

"Al..." Maggie is on the verge of crying right now, too stressed.

"It's okay, you won't be able to do much being so tried right? So why don't to come to bed with me and recharge before continuing tomorrow? Well later today, it's 2 in the morning right now" Alex teases, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay" Maggie chuckles wetly, leaning further into Alex.

"That's my girl" Alex drops a kiss on top of Maggie's head before scooping Maggie up and heads into their bedroom.

"Love you Al. Thank you for making me rest"

"Anytime babe, anytime"

3.

Alex groans when she wakes up with a pounding headache.

"Al? You okay?" Maggies asks sleepily. She's waking up anyway, but her sleep goes away when she hears Alex's groan.

"Yeah, just a headache" Alex's voice is surprisingly weak, much to her dismay.

"You don't sound good babe" Maggie comments while reaching out to place a hand on her girlfriends forehead.

Alex can't help but shudder under Maggie's touch. Her palm cool to her warm forehead.

"You're a bit too warm babe" Maggie frowns. It is uncommon for Alex to have a fever.

"Don't feel good" Alex says, twisting in bed trying to find a more comfortable position.

"You stay in bed okay? I'm gonna get you some water and meds and some cool rags" Maggie says, dropping a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"Be back soon please" Alex tries not to sound too clingy, but fails.

"I got you babe. Rest, okay?"

Alex nods, eyelids dropping close, slipping back into sleep again.

When she next wakes up, Alex feels so much better. She has no much idea of what had happened. But she can vaguely tell that Maggie was there the while time, holding her, feeding her water and medicine, changing the cool rag on her forehead, and soothing her pain.

She turns and sees Maggie sitting against the headboard with a book in hand.

"Hey beautiful" Maggie greets with a smile.

"Hey yourself" Alex nearly melts seing that smile.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you babe"

"For taking care of you? I will do that anytime"

"I love you Maggie Sawyer"

"I love you too, forever"

4.

"Alex? You may have to come and pick your girlfriend up" Kara says to her sister through the phone.

"Why Kara? Is everything okay?" Alex frowns with worry.

"She's okay, probably having a low grade fever, according to Lena. She fell asleep discussing some assignment with Lena."

"I'll be there in 15" Alex sighs. Sometimes her girlfriend just don't know how to take care of herself. Just like Alex herself.

Alex makes it to Kara's and Lena's shared apartment and knocks at the door.

It is Lena, also looking a bit tired, who opens the door.

"Hey Alex. Come in, we managed to move her onto the couch"

"Thanks Lena" Alex says while walking to the couch.

Her heart aches when she sees her girl curled into a ball, face slightly flushed due to the fever.

"Mags" Alex kneels down by the sofa, calling her girl softly.

"Al?" Maggie murmurs, not being able to open her eyes fully.

"Yeah I'm here babe. Can you stay awake for awhile so I can get you home?" Alex strokes Maggie's hair gently, wanting to sooth the headache she's probably having.

Maggie tries to sit up by herself but fails. Alex lifts her up before she hits the couch again.

"I've got you Mags. I'm gonna take care of you okay?" Alex whispers into Maggie's ears, who is already slipping into sleep again.

Maggie snuggles into Alex's front, murmured something inaudible.

But Alex somehow figures it out.

"Love you to babe. I got you"

Kara already has Maggie's bag in her hands and the door opened when Alex reaches the door.

"You two okay on your own?" Kara asks, hanging Maggie's bag over Alex's shoulders.

"Yeah. Thanks sis. And Lena? Go get some rest too" She says to her baby sister and her sister's girlfriend, who she has considered as her little sister too.

"I will. Take care, both of you" Lena nods with a warm smile as she joins Kara at the door.

When they get back home, Alex gently lowers Maggie onto their queen-sized bed and start helping her to change into some pajamas after removing her shoes.

She then changes into her own pajamas and went into the kitchen to get medicines and water and an ice pack.

Heading back into the room, Alex settles the things on the bedside table before placing the ice pack on Maggie's forehead.

She decide to let her girl sleep a little more before waking her up for medication.

For now, she's gonna hold her sick girlfriend and let her get the rest she needs.

"Sleep tight my love"


End file.
